The present invention relates to a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth capable of measuring pressure against tooth rows and tooth sockets, which pressure is induced by lips and muscles around an oral cavity or a complex of orbicularis oris and buccinator muscles, and measuring pressure of a tongue; an adapter for the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth; and mouthpieces for the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth.
It is known that soft tissues or muscular tissues around the lips not only have an effect on oral functions but also have close relevance to maintenance and the like of a normal dental arch.
Further, it is known that strong compression on a tooth row by the pressure of muscles around an oral cavity, such as the pressure of the lips, a buccinator muscle, a tongue, or the like, greatly affects implants, odontopathy such as periodontitis, and the treatment using prosthodontics in general dental treatment, and especially orthodontic treatment.
Further, depending on the amount, the pressure of the muscles around the oral cavity, the pressure of the lips, and the pressure of the tongue affect teeth not only during the orthodontic treatment but also retention after the orthodontic treatment, namely, stabilization of the prognosis.
Therefore, when orthodontic treatment is carried out with no regard to the pressure of the muscles around the oral cavity, the pressure of the lips, and the pressure of the tongue, the orthodontic treatment may not be satisfactory. Even if orthodontic treatment has been carried out, the prognosis may not be stable, and regression may be caused.
For this reason, when the courses of treatment are decided in orthodontic diagnosis and before treatment is carried out, it is necessary to study the pressure of the lips, the pressure of the muscles around the oral cavity, and the pressure of the tongue of an examinee who will have teeth-straightening. Further, collecting such data is effective and essential for determining the effects of oral muscle function therapy (M.F.T.).
For example, as a conventional method for measuring the pressure of the lip, a small pressure sensor is inserted into an oral vestibule and disposed between an inner side of the lip and teeth and gum. The pressure of the lip is measured when the lips function in situations of everyday life, such as when the lips are closed, when the lip is at a stable position, and during smiling or drinking fruit juice. However, every measurement is in fact experimental, and thus, this method is not common in daily clinical use.
Another method is also carried out as follows. In order to study the influence of soft tissues on the jaw, the skeletal system of the face, the teeth, the dental arch, and the like, a lip piece is put in the mouth of an examinee and pulled in a fixed direction by an electric motor of a muscle pressure measuring device connected to the lip piece, until the lip piece is pulled out of the lips, and the tractive force (the maximum value) when the lip piece is pulled out of the lips is measured.
However, in the method using the small pressure sensor, the time required to collect data, in other words, the length of the sitting time for which the examinee sits in a chair, becomes long. This places a considerable burden on the examinee.
Further, dispersion of the collected data is significant, and thus the quality of such a set of data is inadequate.
In the method in which the lip piece is pulled by the motor, the device is large and setting time before the test is long, thereby placing a considerable burden on the examinee. In this method, the tractive force when the lip piece is pulled out of the lips is measured. In this case, the tractive force is influenced by not only the strength of the muscles around the oral cavity but also other elements such as the shape, flexibility, or the like of the lips.
Further, not only the lip pressure but also the cheek pressure and the tongue pressure are relevant to the dental arch. Regarding this, the conventional measuring devices for measuring the lip pressure have not been capable of measuring the tongue pressure.
In view of the above-described facts, an object of the present invention is to provide a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth which can easily and accurately measure, without placing a considerable burden on an examinee sitting in a chair, the pressure on the muscles around the oral cavity such as the pressure of the upper or lower lip, the pressure of the tongue, and the pressure of the cheek, in the mouth (and which can measure the maximum lip pressure, the pressure of the lip at a rest position, the maximum buccinator muscle pressure, the pressure of the buccinator muscle at a rest position, the maximum tongue pressure, the pressure of the tongue at rest, and the pressure of the muscles when they are functioning), an adapter for the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth, and mouthpieces for the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth.
A muscle pressure measuring device according to a first aspect of the invention comprises: a pair of mouthpieces facing each other; and a force measuring device connected to the pair of mouthpiece for measuring force acting on the pair of mouthpieces when the mouthpieces approach each other, the muscle pressure measuring device being capable of measuring at least one of pressure of an upper or lower lip, pressure of a muscle around an oral cavity, pressure of a buccinator muscle, and pressure of a tongue.
The invention according to a second aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the first aspect, wherein the pair of mouthpieces are curved along a tooth row.
The invention according to a third aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the first or second aspect, wherein the pair of mouthpieces are removable with respect to the force measuring device.
The invention according to a fourth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any one of the first to third aspects, comprising a plurality of mouthpieces of different configurations, which mouthpieces are formed based on an average size of a dental arch of normal occlusion of each age group.
The invention according to a fifth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any one of the first to fourth aspects, wherein a recess for avoiding contact with a frenulum of the upper or lower lip is provided in a center of each of the pair of mouthpieces.
The invention according to a sixth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any of the first to fifth aspects, wherein a gap between the pair of mouthpieces becomes smaller towards the base of gum when the pair of mouthpiece are disposed along the tooth row.
The invention according to a seventh aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any of the first to sixth aspects, wherein the mouthpiece comprises an elastic body at at least a portion contacting teeth.
The invention according to an eighth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the seventh aspect, wherein the elastic body is detachably provided at the mouthpiece.
The invention according to a ninth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any one of the first to eighth aspects, wherein the mouthpiece is formed of metal.
The invention according to a tenth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of any one of the first to eighth aspects, wherein the mouthpiece is formed of at least one material selected from stainless steel, ceramic, and synthetic resin.
A muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to an eleventh aspect comprises: a mouthpiece disposed in a mouth along a tooth row, the mouthpiece comprising at least one fluid chamber which is filled with a fluid and whose wall surfaces are made of a flexible material; and a pressure measuring device which is connected via a tube to the fluid chamber to measure pressure on the fluid inside the fluid chamber.
The invention according to a twelfth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the eleventh aspect, wherein a plurality of fluid chambers are provided along the tooth row.
An adapter for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to a thirteenth aspect comprises: a first mouthpiece which is disposed inside a mouth and includes a first connecting portion connected to a main body of a force measuring device; and a second mouthpiece which is disposed inside the mouth and includes a second connecting portion connected to a force measuring portion of the force measuring device, wherein, when the first connecting portion is connected to the main body and the second connecting portion is connected to the force measuring portion, the first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece face each other and can measure at least one of pressure of an upper or lower lip, pressure of a muscle around an oral cavity, pressure of a buccinator muscle, and pressure of a tongue.
A mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to a fourteenth aspect comprises at least one fluid chamber which can be filled with a liquid and whose wall surfaces are formed of a flexible material, the fluid chamber comprising a connecting inlet communicating with the outside of the fluid chamber so that at least one of pressure of an upper or lower lip, pressure of a muscle around an oral cavity, pressure of a buccinator muscle, and pressure of a tongue can be measured.
The invention according to a fifteenth aspect is the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the fourteenth aspect, wherein a plurality of fluid chambers are provided along a tooth row.
The invention according to a sixteenth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the first aspect, wherein the pair of mouthpieces are formed by an upper mouthpiece abutting the upper lip and a lower mouthpiece abutting the lower lip.
The invention according to a seventeenth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the sixteenth aspect, wherein the upper mouthpiece and the lower mouthpiece are removable with respect to the force measuring device.
The invention according to an eighteenth aspect is the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth of the sixteenth or seventeenth aspect, wherein the upper mouthpiece and the lower mouthpiece are formed of at least one material selected from metals including stainless steel, ceramic, and synthetic resin.
Next, effects of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the first aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the first aspect, the pair of mouthpieces are disposed in the mouth between, for example, the lip and the tooth row. The pair of mouthpieces are nipped between the lip and the tooth row, and the force (in this case, lip pressure) acting between the pair of mouthpieces is measured by the force measuring device.
The pressure of a tongue can be measured when the pair of mouthpieces are disposed between the tooth row and a body of tongue.
Moreover, the amount of the pressure of a buccinator muscle abutting a group of side teeth (such as a canine tooth, a bicuspid tooth, and a molar tooth) is measurable by disposing the mouthpieces between the cheek and the tooth row.
Further, when the pair of mouthpieces are nipped by the upper and lower lips, closing force of the upper and lower lips can be measured.
Therefore, the muscle pressure measuring device according to the first aspect is effective in that it can easily and accurately measure the muscle pressure of the mouth of an examinee sitting in a chair without placing a considerable burden on the examinee.
Next, effects of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the second aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the second aspect, the pair of mouthpieces are curved along the tooth row. Therefore, for example, when the pair of mouthpieces are disposed between the tooth row and the lip, the gap between the tooth row and the lip can be kept substantially constant, whereby the force (i.e., lip pressure) acting between one and the other of the mouthpiece pair can be accurately measured.
Further, when the pair of mouthpieces are disposed between the tooth row and the body of tongue, the gap therebetween can be kept substantially constant, whereby the lip pressure can be accurately measured.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the third aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the third aspect, since the pair of mouthpieces can be dismounted from the muscle pressure measuring device, only the mouthpieces can be easily sterilized.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fourth aspect will be described.
The configuration (the size, the curvature, and the like) of the tooth rows varies between adults and children, between the upper jaw and the lower jaw, and between individuals. Thus, accurate measurement can be carried out by preparing in advance a plurality of mouthpieces having different configurations and by selecting and using mouthpieces suited for the tooth row of the examinee.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fifth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fifth aspect, the recess for avoiding contact with the frenulum of the upper or lower lip is provided in the center of each of the mouthpieces. Therefore, when the mouthpieces are disposed between the tooth row and the lip, the mouthpieces do not abut the frenulum, and the examinee does not become displeased by the mouthpieces.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the sixth aspect will be described.
The mouthpieces are structured to measure the muscle pressure under a condition closer to a natural condition in view of the configurations of the tooth row and the lips. Further, the mouthpieces having such a structure can be easily inserted between the lip and the tooth row.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the seventh aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the seventh aspect, when the mouthpiece is disposed in the mouth, the mouthpiece contacts the teeth (and the gum) via the elastic body. Therefore, the examinee does not become displeased by the mouthpiece.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the eighth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the eighth aspect, since the elastic body is detachable with respect to the mouthpiece, the mouthpiece and the elastic body can be cleaned and sterilized separately. Further, when the elastic body has deteriorated or is damaged, only the elastic body can be easily replaced with a new elastic body.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the ninth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the ninth aspect, the mouthpieces are formed of metal. Therefore, the mouthpieces hardly deform and are resistant to sterilization at high temperature such as boiling or autoclaving.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the tenth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the tenth aspect, the mouthpieces are formed of at least one material selected from stainless steel, ceramic, and synthetic resin. Thus, the mouthpieces do not rust and are resistant to chemicals and safe to the human body.
Next, effects of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the eleventh aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the eleventh aspect, the mouthpiece is disposed in the mouth between, for example, the lip and the tooth row.
The mouthpiece is nipped by the lip and the tooth row, and the pressure on the fluid inside the fluid chamber is transmitted via the tube to the pressure measuring device and measured. Since the pressure measured by the pressure measuring device corresponds to the force acting on the mouthpiece (in this case, the lip pressure), the lip pressure can be obtained from the measured pressure.
When a pair of mouthpieces are disposed between the tooth row and the body of tongue, the pressure of the tongue can be measured.
Further, the amount of the pressure of the buccinator muscle abutting the side tooth group can be measured by disposing the mouthpiece between the cheek and the tooth row.
Furthermore, the amounts of the lip pressure and the buccinator muscle pressure can be measured at the same time by forming the mouthpiece so that it abuts the entire tooth row.
Moreover, when a pair of mouthpieces are nipped by the upper and lower lips, the closing force of the upper and lower lips can be measured.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the twelfth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the twelfth aspect, since the plurality of fluid chambers are provided along the tooth row, pressure on respective parts of the tooth row can be separately measured.
Further, pressure on each of the teeth can be separately measured by providing a plurality of fluid chambers corresponding to the teeth.
Next, effects of the adapter for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the thirteenth aspect will be described.
In the adapter for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the thirteenth aspect, the first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece face each other when the first connecting portion is connected to the main body of the force measuring device and the second connecting portion is connected to the force measuring portion of the force measuring device.
The first mouthpiece and second mouthpiece facing each other are disposed in the mouth between, for example, the lip and the tooth row. The first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece are nipped between the lip and the tooth row, and the force (in this case, the lip pressure) acting between the first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece is measured by the force measuring device.
Further, the pressure of the tongue can be measured by disposing the first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece between the tooth row and the body of tongue.
Furthermore, the amount of the pressure of the buccinator muscle abutting the side tooth group can be measured by disposing the first mouthpiece and the second mouthpiece between the cheek and the tooth row.
Moreover, the closing force of the upper and lower lips can be measured by nipping the pair of mouthpieces between the upper lip and the lower lip.
Next, effects of the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fourteenth aspect will be described.
In the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fourteenth aspect, an end of the tube is connected to the connecting inlet in advance, and the other end of the tube is connected to the pressure measuring device. Further, the fluid chamber and the tube are filled with air or a fluid such as water.
When the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth is disposed in the mouth between, for example, the lip and the tooth row, the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth is nipped between the lip and the tooth row, and the pressure on the fluid inside the fluid chamber is transmitted via the tube to the pressure measuring device and measured.
The pressure measured by the pressure measuring device corresponds to the force (in this case, the lip pressure) acting on the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth. Therefore, the lip pressure can be obtained from the measured pressure.
Moreover, the pressure of the tongue can be measured by disposing the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth between the tooth row and the body of tongue.
Further, the amount of the pressure of the buccinator muscle abutting the side tooth group can be measured by disposing the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth between the cheek and the tooth row.
Furthermore, the amounts of the lip pressure and the buccinator muscle pressure can be measured at the same time by forming the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth so that it abuts the entire tooth row.
Next, effects of the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fifteenth aspect will be described.
In the mouthpiece for a muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the fifteenth aspect, since a plurality of fluid chambers are provided along the tooth row, pressure on respective parts of the tooth row can be separately measured.
Further, pressure on each of the teeth can be separately measured by providing a plurality of fluid chambers corresponding to the teeth.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the sixteenth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the sixteenth aspect, the amount of the closing force of the upper and lower lips can be measured by closing the upper lip and the lower lip with the upper mouthpiece of the mouthpiece pair abutting the upper lip and the lower mouthpiece abutting the lower lip.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the seventeenth aspect will be described.
In the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the seventeenth aspect, since the upper mouthpiece and the lower mouthpiece can be dismounted from the muscle pressure measuring device, only the mouthpieces can be easily sterilized.
Next, an effect of the muscle pressure measuring device for a mouth according to the eighteenth aspect will be described.
Since the upper mouthpiece and the lower mouthpiece are formed of metal, the mouthpieces hardly deform and are resistant to sterilization at high temperature such as boiling or autoclaving. When the mouthpieces are formed of at least one material selected from stainless steel, ceramic, and synthetic resin, the mouthpieces do not rust and are resistant to chemicals and safe to the human body.